Besos
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Valga la redundancia, "Besos" es un fic sobre distintos tipos de besos, narrados en capitulos cortos. Ichiruki.
1. Beso francés

HOLA

Traigo un nuevo fic (Como raro...) que tiene ligeros toques de humor pero nada como para sacar carcajadas, solamente para pasar el rato ya que seran one shots asemejables a drabbles aunque tal vez no tan cortos.

Besos es sencillamente una recopilación de momentos en los que los besos se hacen protagonistas con su gran variedad de clases, cada pequeño capitulo dedicado a un "beso" que se me ocurra... ¿Qué mejor que empezar con un _beso francés_?.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, así como sus personjes y escenarios pero esta historia es mia, hecha únicamente para ser compartida en fanfiction.

_**BESOS**_

_**Beso francés**_

Estar sentada junto a Ichigo conseguía únicamente aumentar su curiosidad. No tenía la menor idea sobre la clase de cálculo y no le interesaba enterarse de qué se trataba. Ella estaba sumamente consentrada en su "presa", si es que así puede llamarsele a los que vienen voluntariamente.

No pudo evitar hacer memoria a las horas que precedieron su tensión, cuando aún estaba almorzando con las chicas de su salón y curiosamente alguna preguntó al aire si habían dado alguna vez un _beso francés._ ¿Pero qué demonos era un _beso francés_?, ella no tenía la menor idea, para Rukia todo eran besos y punto, no tenían por qué tener nacionalidades. Aunque siendo ese el tema de conversación no pudo evitar intentar saciar su curiosidad.

Sus dudas se vieron solucionadas por una respuesta un tanto desagradable... ¿Qué era un _beso francés_?, pues sencillamente interacción lengua con lengua y chorros de baba escurriendo de un lado al otro. No tenía idea el por qué a los adolescentes humanos disfrutaban de un acto tan desagradable pero ella no se quedaría con la duda, no había barreras para Rukia Kuchiki.

Una vez terminada la clase y el alboroto iniciado ella decidió que tenía que hacer experimentos pero ¿Dónde encontrar un conejillo de indiad?... Es broma, ella ya sabía muy bien quién le ayudaría a calmar su intriga y estaba a la vuelta de su asiento.

Una vez emprendieron el camino a casa Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir la tensión que se dibujó entre ellos dos mientras Rukia veía fijamente el camino sin estar viendo nada en realidad, sin embargo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y continuar caminando. Rukia solía ser rara, ¿Por qué habría de cambiar?.

Una vez ingresaron en la vivienda pudieron comprobar que estaban solos. Con el reciente calor del verano los "accidentes bochornosos" se habían incrementado sorpresivamente en la clínica Kurosaki, por lo que Yuzu tenía que acompañar a su padre casi todo el día y para ser sinceros Karin nunca estaba allí, siempre podía encontrarla jugando al fútbol o algo parecido...

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos a Rukia le importo lo más minimo estar a solas con Ichigo. Tenía que idear una forma de llevar a cabo su experimento sin sufrir ninguna clase de baja así que salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación del chico, se enfundó en un suave vestido de tirnates y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para tener ideas frescas en un par de horas.

Existen problemas con el sueño y uno de ellos, por ejemplo con Rukia, es que es muy inquieta; da vueltas, cambia de posición repetidamente y no puede evitar desplayarse a su antojo. Pero la carne es débil, no por tener el cabello naranja y un semblante de adonis tenía que dejar de ser humano. Definitivamente, tras diez minutos de extenuente trabajo escudriñando una y otra vez en las curvas descubiertas de la morena, tras haberse movido "indecentemente" y haber dejado a la luz más de lo normal Ichigo pudo comprobar que era una tanga, al parecer rosada pero no podía asegurar el color, solamente que era una tanga y nada más le importó. Salió corriendo de allí buscando una jarra de agua fria y tal vez una ducha.

Si alguien piensa que Rukia es una chica inocente y ese tipo de cosas pasan desapercividas para ella permitame sacarlo de su error. Había estado despierta los largos minutos en que el Kurosaki apreció su ropa interor y salió resortada de la cama una vez el muchacho se hubo retirado. Ya tenía la solución para su dilema, llevaría a cabo su experimento.

Había bebido casi tres litros de agua helada cuando se vio acosado por una mirada violeta desde la puerta de la cocina, se volteó sabiendo qué encontraría pero la expresión del rostro de la chica lo dejó en estado de shock. Casi parecía una pantera a punto de atacar. ¿Para qué mentir?, no estaba a punto de atacar, estaba atacando.

Una vez Ichigo se quedó mirandola fijamente ella avanzó a sancadas a través de la habitación, se paro frente a él y lo miró fijamente y aunque el chico le sacaba casi tres cabezas logró intimidarlo. Él retrocedio sin poder evitar que Rukia lo acorralara contra al mesón y sencillamente se le arrojara hambirenta cual tigresa detrás de su comida.

Definitivamente fue baboso, humedo y completamente asqueroso, la saliva pasó de un lado al otro sin escrupulos. Pero... le gustó.

Luego de experimentar se dio cuenta que un _beso francés_ definitivamente era desgradable. ¿Por qué compartir fluidos de esa forma tan descontrolada?, sencillamente porque se sentía intimo, pero seguía siendo asqueroso. Aunque siendo con Ichigo podía replantearse mil besos más. ¿Quién sabe?.

HOLA

¿Qué tal?... Si lo encontraron muy baboso esa era la idea, espero haberle sacado una sonrisita a alguien y bueno, ojala les guste mi nuevo fic...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


	2. Besos de chocolate

HOLA

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, hoy traigo uno nuevo, un tanto adictivo (Lo confienzo, amo el chocolate en todas sus fromas)...

Antes de empezar gracias a estas bellas personas, de no ser por ustedes esto no continuaría:

**Rimmy Uchiha**

**Kakiyu**

Como sabemos Bleach le pertence a Tite Kubo, yo escribo historias para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes, además el Ichiruki es más que cierto, ¿Por qué no ponerle unos cuantos besos?.

_**BESOS**_

_**Besos de chocolate**_

_**(literalmente)**_

Una fina capa de nieve cubría todo Karakura, el ambiente se había tornado helado y las calles estaban desocupadas, porque estando en la mitad del verano una nevada era lo más inesperado que se les haya podido ocurrir que pasara. Por lo tanto no había clases en el instituto ni hollows en la calle, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa; Rukia estaba aburrida.

-Ichigo...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Divierteme, no sé... baila como un payaso...

-No seas idiota enana, mejor sal de mi habitación.

-Tch... eres un aburrido...

Rukia se quedó mirando el techo mientras pensaba qué podía hacer, fue cuando se le ocurrió que podía ponerse a hacer experimentos como hace unos días pero tenía que buscar algo que quisiera probar y no se le ocurrió nada más que dejar a Ichigo sorprendido.

-Fresita... ¿Cuál es el dulce que más te gusta?

-El _chocolate_... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah, nada, sólo quería saberlo.

Rukia salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina cual duende a punto de hacer una travesura, bajó las escaleras a pasos de gacela y entró en el recinto de la comida con un solo propósito; buscar _chocolate_. Una vez hubo obtenido el oro café de la alacena rompió el plástico que lo obtenía y no dudó en poner la pastilla completa en una olla mientras encendía el fuego para derretir el preciado dulce.

Mientras su travesura se cocía impregnando un delicioso olor en el aire Rukia decidió planear una estrategía más amplia así que no dudó en abrir la nevera y buscar algo que pudiera ayudarle, no esperaba contar con tanta suerte así que se sonrió a si misma de manera macabra mientras llenaba un tazón de vidrio con su plan de apoyo.

Una vez derretido todo el chocolate, aún caliente, Rukia vertió el contenido de la olla en una jarra de cerámica y el sobrante en un pequeño plato ondo, luego puso ambos recipientes y el tazón de vidrio sobre una bandeja plateada, la tomó cuidadosamente y subió las escaleras de prisa con el único objetivo de llegar al cuarto de Ichigo.

El chico de cabello naranja estaba escuchando música mientras leía un libro de poesía. Rukia entró de forma gatuna y cerró la puerta suavemente pasando el seguro, caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Ichigo y depositó su bandeja sobre las sábanas ante la atónita mirada del muchacho, acto seguido se acostó al lado de la bandeja en pose de sirena mientras miraba muy concentrada el contenido del plato de vidrio.

Ichigo no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo que se extendió a través de sus mejillas al notar que cuando Rukia se había acostado el vestido que traía puesto se había levantado mostrando una parte considerable de sus muslos, blancos y esbeltos. Luego de encontrarse mirando de esa forma a la chica se volteó rápidamente, subió el volumen de la música y se concentró en su libro.

Luego de que Rukia viera la mirada que le dedicaba el de cabello naranja se sintió pagada de si misma y cuando éste volteó la mirada ella sabía que tenía que actuar y rápido así que tomo una roja y jugosa fresa de las que reposaba en su tazón de vidrio, la giró entre sus dedos y la untó con el chocolate del otro plato, entonces se la llevó a los labios y la mordió despiadadamente mientras el jugo rojo acuoso se derramaba en el platón. Ichigo volteó la mirada justo en el momento en que Rukia extraía el resto de la fruta de su boca, él se limitó a ponerse casi tan rojo como las fresas.

Se vio sorprendido por su propia inocencia y decidió que no podía perder el control de la situación así que se quitó los audifonos, cerró el libro y volteó su silla en dirección a la shinigami mirándola fijamente. Su orgullo era más grande que cualquier provocación así que cerró los ojos con expresión de molestia y le reclamó a Rukia de la única manera que podía.

-¿Qué demonios haces enana, ensuciarás las sábanas?

-Sólo tenía antojos de fresas...

-Pues calma tus antojos allá abajo.

-Ah Ichigo... ¿No será que quieres una?

-Claro que no.

-Ni siquiera con chocolate derretido...

Rukai tomó otra fresa y la sumergió en el plato de chocolate hasta empaparse los dedos, entonces se la ofreció a Ichigo mostrando todo el esplendor de la fruta bañada en el delicioso dulce. El chico no pudo evitar mirarla con ancias pero lo que miraba en realidad no era la fresa, aunque sabía esconder casi completamente sus ganas por la fruta más grande, cuando se vio enjaulado por su propio error más bien decidió seguirle el juego a la chica, no podría llegar tan lejos si él se lo impedía así que tomó la fresa y se la comió de un solo bocado quedando con los labios completamente embarrados de chocolate.

-Pero si comes como cerdo.

-Cállate enana, tu fuiste quien me ofreció la comida...

-Muy cierto... ¿Quiéres compartir el resto del plato?

-Bueno yo...

-Vamos, pero si están deliciosas...

-Ya qué...

Rukia tomó la jarra rebosante de chocolate, usó la manija para volcar todo el contenido entre las abundantes fresas restantes empapándolas por completo. Una vez hubo vaciado todo el líquido usó su dedo índice para restregar lo que quedaba embarrado en los bordes del recipiente y lo lamió siendo cuidadosa de que Ichigo presenciara toda su acción. El sustituto pasó saliva.

-Están listas... ¿Por qué no empiezas?

-Empieza tú.

-Como quieras...

La chica agarró una fresa y procedió a tragarla como había hecho con la primera, Ichigo continuó repitiendo el mismo proceso y así acabaron con casi toda la fruta dejando solamente una, a merced de ambas manos que se encontraron queriendo tomarla al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios de ambos – ahora completamente embarrados de chocolate- y un brillo pícaro se encendió en sus ojos. Había llegado el momento.

-Suéltala Ichigo, yo preparé el chocolate, yo me quedo con la última fresa.

-Si mal no recuerdo tú me invitaste a comer, es tu deber darme la última fresa.

-¿A si?... pues arrebatame de la boca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rukia se puso la fruta en la boca, dejándo la mitad por fuera casi como una invitación. Ichigo entendió a la perfección lo que la chica quería pero no se atrevía a proceder, su estúpido orgullo y su comportamiento inexperto le rogaban que se quedara donde estaba y permitiera que la chica se comiera la fresa, al fin y al cabo no era nada más que una fruta. Pero a su batalla interna se sumó su orgullo y como era más grande que cualquiera de los otros terminó por ganar.

Él se acercó lentamente a la shinigami, tomó la mitad de la fruta que quedaba afuera de los labios de Rukia dejando un espacio de casi tres milimetros entre los dos. Sus repsiraciones se cruzaban y definitivamente ninguno iba a retroceder, entonces Rukia mordió la fresa acercandose más a Ichigo, que estaba estático, se separó un poco y consumio lo que quedaba del alimento en su boca, el chico no tardó en imitarla. Pero a lo hecho pecho. Estaban muy cerca, agitados y con los labios cubiertos del más sabroso chocolate derretido, había que aprovechar...

Juntaron sus bocas mezclando el chocolate que quedaba en ellas, se movieron de manera extremadamente inexperta mientras el dulce danzaba en sus labios y cuando el simple contacto del suave cacao no fue suficiente, juntos se atrevieron a saborear el chocolate de la boca del otro. Exquisito como ninguno, fue el mejor chocolate que hayan degustado jamás, cosquilleaba en sus lenguas como si tuviera vida propia y la cercanía del uno al otro lo hacía aún más especial. Ichigo estaba sobre ella, acariciando sus caderas para arriba y para abajo mientras la chica se limitaba a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de él. Una vez fue necesaria la presencia del aire se miraron a los ojos mientras apreciaban sus mejillas encendidas. Ichigo se apartó dejándo a Rukia respirar y ella se levantó, se arregló el cabello como el vestido y cogió la bandeja de nuevo junto con todos los recipientes vacíos y salió lentamente de la habitación no sin antes escuchar el susurro casi inaudible del chico.

-Fue el mejor chocolate que haya probado en mi vida...

-También el mio...

Tras asegurarse de que él también la había escuchado salió corriendo a la cocina y dejó todo lo que había usado en el lavaplatos. Se rio de forma histérica y se dijo a sí misa que jamás se cansaría de hacer experimentos.

HOLA

¿Les gusto?... creo que deja con ganas de más y es que Dios mio, es chocolate pero este fic es exclusivamente de besos y bueno... no cambiará de categoría...

En vez de eso se me hace que Rukia está siendo atrevida en este fic así que... ¿Les gustaría que Ichigo también lo fuera?... porque de ser así tendrá que ser él quien empiece en otras muchas ocasiones y creo que se me ocurren un par pero no se de verdad todavía... sólo quiero que me den su más sincera opinión y me regalen un review, por pequeño que sea, me hará muy feliz...

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
